Colores
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Rojo, Plateado, Verde, Gris, Blanco y Rosa... ¿qué clase de relación podrían tener estos colores con Lavi y Allen? Quien sabe... tal vez más de lo que podamos imaginar... LAVEN 100%
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACÍON: DEBIDO A QUE UN SOLO CAPITULO ES MUY PEQUEÑO PARA QUE LO ADMITA, METERÉ DOS POR "capítulo" PERO SE DISTINGUIRÁN POR LOS TÍTULOS

Bueno, este es un fic que ya había terminado de escribir y pasar a la computadora... pero, para ser sincera, no recuerdo por qué no lo había subido ._.

En fin. Son... no sé si One-shoots o Drabbles, pero son pasajes que relacionan los colore con nuestro querido Usagi-baka y Moyashi-chan.

Al principio pensé en usar los colores del arcoiris, sin embargo enseguida me di cuenta que varios de esos colores no podrían entablar relación directa con los personajes principales, así que lo descarte.

Espero les agrade

* * *

**Primer color: Rojo**

_"El rojo es un color que parece salir al encuentro adecuado para expresar la alegría entusiasta y comunicativa. Es el más excitante de los colores. Transmite pasión, emoción, acción, amor, deseo y sexo; también cosas negativas como la agresividad y el peligro"_

A Allen le encantaba el color rojo, era uno de sus favoritos. Muchas cosas buenas eran de ése color:

1. Las manzanas

2. El listón de su cuello

3. La sangre que corría por las venas de todos los seres

4. El cielo cuando atardecía

5. La adorable cereza que colocaban en la punta de un Banana Slipt

6. Las rosas y otras flores hermosas

7. El cabello de Lavi

Esto último, en realidad, fue lo que le hizo adorar ése color…

Podía palparlo cuando acariciaba su suave cabello…

Lo olía cuando se recargaba en su regazo

Lo veía brillar cuando el Sol lo enaltecía con su luz…

Podía sentirlo, maravillarse de él cuando Lavi, caracterizado por ésa encantadora pasión, se colocaba encima suyo y le deleitaba con sus besos… unos que no tardaban en bajar y atender su demandante erección

Se aferraba a ése color cuando sus manos buscaban las hebras rojizas justo en el momento previo al orgasmo

Y finalmente podía amarle cuando Usagi, feliz y exhausto al igual que él, le rodeaba con sus brazos y recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, listo para dormir…

…

…

Muchas cosas buenas eran de color rojo… y sin duda disfrutaba de la mejor de ellas

...


	2. Chapter 2

wiiiiiii

* * *

**Segundo color: Plateado**

_"El plateado es el color de la Luna (la que siempre está cambiando). Se relaciona con la parte femenina y emocional, los aspectos sensibles y con la mente. Equilibra, armoniza. Es un color que ayuda a limpiarse interiormente"_

Desde que podía recordar siempre le había fascinado el color plateado, mucho más al contemplarlo en el astro nocturno llamado Luna. Cuando estaba llena era como un Sol, que en vez de emitir luz dorada era plateada; que en vez de calentar, enfriaba... y que en vez de quemar la vista, la relajaba.

Las noches en las que Bookman decidía que dormirían a la intemperie podía quedarse absorto en el astro y en su luz plateada... en su forma, en sus medidas... y siempre trataba de distinguir al famoso conejo (cosa que nunca logró)

Otras cosas eran de ése color, como las monedas, las joyas, algunas herramientas, vestidos, zapatos y trajes... sin embargo ninguno le llegaba a la pura y encantadora tonalidad de la Luna

Nada se asemejaba... hasta aquella tarde en que conoció a al "Destructor del tiempo"

Independientemente de su cara, cuerpo y heridas, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su cabello...

...

Esas hebras lisas y suaves eran plateadas... tan plateadas y brillantes como la Luna... o incluso más, pues cuando el Sol le inundaba adquiría una tonalidad espectacular... hipnotizante... inigualable...

Era como si una Luna caminara a plena luz del día... y le fascinaba...

Le fascinaba observar ése plateado, acariciarlo, besarlo... contemplarlo tan cerca y sentirlo tal cual... pero, en especial, le encantaba saber que tal color y la persona que lo poseía le pertenecían a él y SÓLO A ÉL...

...

...

Miró desde la cama la Luna que ya se alzaba en el cielo nocturno... observó su color plateado... y lo comparó al de Allen, que yacía dormido y completamente desnudo entre sus brazos...

...

...

Definitivamente el plateado de Walker era mil veces mejor que el de la Luna... y le pertenecía sólo a él

...

Sonrió...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos, seguimos y... ¡seguimos!

* * *

**Tercer Color: Verde**

_"El color verde es el resultado del acorde armónico entre el cielo y el Sol. Nos hace empatizar con los demás, encontrando de una forma natural las palabras justas. Es el color que instintivamente se busca cuando estamos deprimidos. Transmite deseo, descanso, juventud y equilibrio"_

Jamás le había llamado la atención el color verde… lo veía bastante normal y tranquilo, pero nada más…

Lo apreciaba en los árboles del camino, en el pasto que pisaba, en el tallo de las flores que cortaba… quizá en alguna laguna… también lo distinguía en ropa, accesorios, en el cabello de Lenalee… pero ni siquiera en ella logró verlo bonito o atrayente…

Si debía decir si le gustaba o no le gustaba… lo más probable era que dijera "No me gusta"

Aquello lo pensó a conciencia durante mucho tiempo… hasta que su vista se cruzó con una de dicho color… pero diferente… ninguna tonalidad o brillo que hubiera contemplado antes. Éste verde era esmeralda, con unas luces negras y cafés… transmitía curiosidad, alegría, un equilibrio que no percibía en cualquier cosa…

Ése color lo observó en las iris de su compañero Lavi…

Era un verde que superaba al de los árboles del camino, al del pasto que pisaba, al del tallo de las flores que cortaba… superior al de alguna laguna… mucho más brillante que al de la joya… hermoso comparándolo con cualquier otro verde que existiera en el mundo… pero no sólo era el color: transmitía alegría, relajación, curiosidad, equilibrio… deseo…

Un deseo que le hacía temblar y dejarse llevar por todo lo que pudiera suceder… que le derretía cuando lo observaba con ternura al mismo tiempo que le besaba… que le obligaba a mirarlo sin parpadear mientras le quitaba la ropa… que le hacía desear que, literalmente, se fundieran en una sola persona mientras entraba en su interior de una sola estocada…

… ése verde era tan perfecto, mucho más cuando intercambiaban miradas y se susurraban un "Te amo"

…

…

…

Ahora bien, si debía decir si el verde le gustaba o no le gustaba, ahora que conocía a _Usagi,_ sin dudar diría "Lo amo"

...


	4. Chapter 4

Seguimos, seguimos y... ¡seguimos!

* * *

**Cuarto color: Gris**

_"El gris es el color que iguala todas las cosas y que deja a cada color sus características propias, sin influir en ellos. Transmite evasión, un afán por separarse del mundo y permanecer al margen de todo; el pasado y la vejez se leen en su tonalidad"_

Nunca le había gustado el color gris. Era, a su parecer, muy aburrido, apático y enfermizo. Prefería cualquier color antes que ése…

Lo veía en las fábricas, construcciones, en la calle… podría decirse que la ciudad era de ése tono, incluyendo el smog de las máquinas que ya se dejaban ver por el lugar…

La pólvora era gris-negruzco… los cañones eran grises… los rifles y las balas eran grises… de gris se teñía el color de la carne con el humo de las explosiones… de gris se pintaba el agua con el aceite y la pólvora… grises eran los ataúdes de los soldados caídos… gris era la tierra de las fosas comunes donde tiraban a la mayoría de los muertos…

Odiaba el gris… era el color que simbolizaba la estupidez humana… como si fuera el tono de la muerte…

Nada bueno podría ser gris… mucho menos hermoso…

…

…

Pero claro, siempre existía la excepción… y lo comprobó cuando miró, por primera vez y detenidamente, los ojos de Allen…

Aquella vez había ido a una misión, y justo en el momento en que caía a un barraco escuchó "¡Lavi!", seguido de una presión en su mano y de unas orbes grises mirándolo con angustia. Al parecer había sido salvado por su compañero, pero lo que le causó revuelo no fue eso, sino el color de sus ojos: grises… tan grises y brillosos…

Ya había notado antes ése color, y precisamente por ello se negaba a mirarlo directamente o por mucho tiempo… sin embargo, con ése instante, con ésa milésima de segundo descubrió su excepción a la regla

**_"-El gris de los ojos de Allen es precioso"_**

Y desde entonces los amó…

…

…

…

El gris seguía siendo un color aburrido, apático y enfermizo… pero, en los ojos de Moyashi, era hermoso…

…

…

Claro, sólo en sus ojos…

...


	5. Chapter 5

Wiiiiiiii

* * *

**Quinto color: Blanco**

_"El color blanco es la luz que se difunde; alivia la sensación de desespero y shock emocional. Transmite un sentimiento de libertad e inocencia. Refleja paz, infancia, divinidad, estabilidad absoluta, calma y armonía"_

Ya lo habían notado desde hacía algún tiempo... mejor dicho: tuvieron que notarlo dadas las circunstancias y el número de veces que solía (y seguía) repitiéndose ésa acción.

La primera vez ni siquiera pasó a su particular atención... la segunda ocurrió lo mismo... a la tercera hubo "la obligación" de percatarse, ¿pero quién lo hizo primero? Lavi.

Dada... la posición y un movimiento que realizó involuntariamente "ése detalle" fue observado con curiosidad... y con una excitante emoción que le hizo continuar con más ganas

Al día siguiente fue el turno de Allen... él, en lugar de la posición, fue la rutina higiénica lo que le "obligó" no sólo a mirarlo, sino a sentirlo con detalle... y cuando lo hizo, bueno, solamente habría que decir que un punto rojo caminó por la Orden durante unos días

Ninguno de los dos pensó, antes de conocerse, que el color blanco fuera... particularmente notorio. Sí, claro, había muchas cosas en ése tono: comida, ropa, animales... pero nada que despertara su _adicción. _Nunca fueron adictos, por ejemplo, a la leche, o al queso; a alguna prenda o accesorio... a mirar a los conejos... vaya, ni siquiera les atraía el hipnotizante blanco de la nieve...

Pero (siempre hay uno) luego de conocerse, hablarse, enamorarse irremediable uno del otro, finalmente encontraron _algo blanco_ que no podían dejar de... consumir, sentir, compartir y lamer

**-A-Ahhh... –** apenas podía mantener la cordura **-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lavi! ¡H-Hazlo más rápido! ¡Ahhhhhh!**

**-Jejejeje** –sonrió realmente excitado **-¿Ya estás por correrte, Allen?**

**-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡L-Laviiii!**

Y ése _algo blanco_, que tanta adicción les provocaba, volvió a deleitarlos...

...

...

¿Quién diría que el blanco fuera tan placentero?

...


	6. Chapter 6

Y con éste drabble cierro ésta pequeña historia... ¡una que surgió del aburrimiento! XDDD

Gracias por todo. Nos veremos pronto n_n

* * *

**Sexto color: Rosa**

_"El rosa es un color emocionalmente relajado e influye en los sentimientos, convirtiéndolos en amables, suaves y profundos. Hace sentir cariño, amor y protección. Se asocia al amor altruista y verdadero. Refleja ingenuidad, bondad, ternura, buen sentimiento y ausencia de todo mal"_

... y el rosa fue la tonalidad que adquirieron sus mejillas en ése momento crucial. Un rosa inocente, tierno y muy sincero que no sabían que existiera, al menos NO en sus rostros...

No era un rosa chillón, cursi, algo que molestaba la pupila con su irritante brillo, al contrario: más bien era oscuro (a comparación del común), resaltaba lo suficiente como para ser notada por los presentes, agradaba por el peculiar brillo que adquiría debido a la tenue luz del pasillo...

Era un rosa... bastante hermoso... pero había detalles que lo hacían estremecedor, aunque no en un sentido visual, sino físico... y hasta cierto punto, de forma individual: a Allen no le dejaban de temblar las piernas, de sentir que le faltaba el aire; el frenético latir de su corazón parecía acelerarse conforme pasaban los segundos... y claro, no podía faltar el ligero temblor de su labio inferior, señal de que estaba a punto de decir algo MUY PERSONAL y de vital importancia emocional.

Por otro lado, Lavi... a él no le dejaban de temblar las manos, tanto que tuvo que ocultarlas tras su cintura para que no se notara; el cabello le caía por los ojos para que ocultara el ansioso brillo que en ellos se formaba; su corazón palpitaba tanto que podría jurar que estaban haciendo fiesta unos conejos ebrios... y el aire, ¡Dios, iba a morir de asfixia!

No era para menos: el momento que ambos habían esperado ya estaba ahí, justo frente a ellos y con todo lo que conllevaba, las futuras consecuencias y, si todo salía bien, el sendero que ahora juntos recorrerían...

**-L-Lavi... **–dijo cuando el temblor de su boca aumentó **–Y-Yo... quiero decirte algo...**

**-C-Claro... –**la falta de aire NO AYUDABA al momento de hablar** –A-Adelante, te escucho...**

Entonces el rosa se volvió más precioso de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginar...

Tan precioso, hermoso... exactamente como lo que sentían...

...

...

Era amor...

**-L-Lavi... yo...**

**-¿S-Si?**

**-S-Siempre he querido decirte que... ¡que tú...!**

...

... si el amor fuera de algún color...

**-Te amo... ¡Te amo de verdad! ¡Lo hice desde la primera vez que te vi! –**prácticamente lo gritó **- ¡Es cierto! ¡Por favor, créeme!**

...

...

...

**-Yo... también te amo**

**-¿Eh? –** levantó la mirada **-¿T-Tu...? –** y le vio sonreír tan hermosamente, tan sinceramente... que no podía ser mentira... **-¿Lavi?**

**-Yo también te amo, Allen**

... seguramente sería rosa...

**FIN**


End file.
